AVP Humanoids: Visit 1
by Lilapumpa
Summary: What happens when two predators, Scar and Celtic, end up as two 14-year-old girls' pets? Read and find out! I decided to rewrite these fanfics from like...4 years ago! Ah, good times, good times. I hope my writing isn't that bad .


AVP Humanoids: Visit 1

~Chapter 1~

_Hey, You! Yeah, you! I do not own nor do I work with predators. All predator names and characters belong to 20__th__ Century Fox Studios._

The morning birds sang their eternal love songs as the morning August sun spread it's warm blanket over an old school building. This, my dear readers, is Eppler Junior High school. This is where our two lovely heroins begin their journey as the first teenage girls to keep the most feared humanoid aliens in all the universe as pets. They are known to the government as, the Predators. But, little did our heroins know that they would be going down the road to top secret, man hunting alien, umm, man things. So, just sit back and relax. Grab a soda or something because I'm about to tell you the most funny romantic comedy you have ever heard! Okay, so maybe you've heard funnier, but I'll try my best to get at least one giggle out of that serious mouth of yours. -Ahem- As I was saying....

The bright blanket of sunlight peered through Ms. Romano's 8th grade science class window. The sun's light stretched over the desks. The students were all working hard on a work sheet as Ms. Romano literally punched words in on her key board. Some of the students stopped working for a moment to look up and snicker at the imaginary steam rising out of Ms. Romano's ears. Just two minutes earlier, the class phone rang. Turns out it was the football coach telling her that the football calender got screwed up and, as the schools only sports advisor, she had to fix the whole mess. Her brown curls nearly caught up in flames as she slammed the phone back on the hook and flopped back in her seat.

The class continued to work and talk quietly except for Samantha. She was a quiet, long brown haired girl who wore a punk like shirt and a plaid skirt over her jeans. Sam did come across as slightly uninterested in her studies. She was indeed an artist and wanted nothing to do with math or science. She stared blankly at the work sheet until the sunlight blinded the right side of her view. She shaded her face and looked out the window. The sky was beautiful! The clouds looked like fluffy pillows with a light pinkish shade on the bottom of each. The birds flew around the trees in the school's court yard and a squirrel leaped into view. Then started to dig in the dew covered grass.

"He must be hiding his nuts." A girl's voice appeared beside Samantha.

She turned around to see her close friend, Megan. She was a biracial girl, half black and half white. She use to have a huge curly fro, but she cut it, straightened it and had a cute dark pink streak going down the right side of her parted bangs. You could totally tell her whole outfit had bred from Hot Topic. Megan was definitely a rare type. Even though she was half black, she did not act like it. Although, her jokes and other comedic sayings did come out from her favorite African American comedians. She was also one of the smartest kids in her grade!

Sam smiled. "I think he's going to need bigger ones if he ever wants to find them again. Squirrels can never seem to remember where they hid them." She said , looking back down at her paper.

She agreed to her comment, but then noticed Sam didn't write anything on her work sheet. "Your still not done? Do you want me to help you?" She asked.

Sam shook her head. "No, It's fine. I'm just not in the mood to do it right now."

Megan sighed. "You know Ms. Romano has been grading harder lately, right? You should do it." She insisted.

"But, It's the last day of school today for an entire week. I don't feel like doing anything."

"So, your not even going to take that home? I know it's gonna be spring break but come on! If you do this, then you won't have to worry about anything over break."

"I know...."

Megan grabbed her paper from her science folder. "Here, look at mine. You haven't been doing anything lately and I don't want you to fail so, come on."

Sam sighed and took her paper. "You know I hate copying."

"Yeah, well, this is the last time I'm gonna let you do it cause I'm tired of watching out for the teachers."

Suddenly, the bell rang. Everyone hurried to put their books and papers away. Ms. Romano jumped out of her seat.

"Everyone put your papers on my desk before you leave. If it's not on my desk before you leave the room, you'll get a zero." She demanded.

Jason, Epplers football quarterback, began to wine. "Aww, come on Ms. Romano. Can't we bring this back over break?"

Ms. Romano suddenly seemed to turn into the devil. "Jason, don't start with me! If you want to turn it in after break, you may. But, you will only receive half credit." She smirked.

"What!?! That's gay!" Jason replied.

She then ripped the paper out of Jason's hand.

"Now you get an F!"

Meanwhile, Sam was jotting down the answers from Megan's worksheet. Megan was on guard.

"Hurry, Sam! Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry, hur-"

"I'm hurrying, Meg! Chill!"

Just as Sam wrote the last answer, Ms. Romano appeared behind Megan.

"what's going on here?" She snarled.

Megan grabbed Sam's paper and practically threw it at Romano's face. "Not much! Here's our papers!" Before the teacher could say anything, Megan had grabbed Sam's arm and they both jolted out of the room.

Ms. Romano stood there, dumbfounded.

The hallways were crowded with people trying to get to their classes. The "cool" boys made the halls even worse because they think it's funny to push their friends into people they don't even know. Sam and Megan managed to get to their lockers safely without the science teacher running after them with a pitch fork. Megan unlocked the locker and started tossing English books and Spanish papers.

Sam leaned on the locker beside theirs, looking all depressed. -God, teenagers! They are so annoying when they are acting all emo and **PUNCH**!

"Don't listen to that narrator Sam. She gets pretty annoying and doesn't know what the hell she's talking about." Megan said as she cracked her fist. "So, tell me, what's on your mind?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't think Ms. Romano is going to accept my paper."

Megan smiled as she moved over so Sam could get her things. "Ah, don't worry about it. Ms. Romano loves me. She'll totally accept your paper. As long as your friends with me, you got nothing to worry about."

Sam dug around for her math book. "I hope so. I can't afford to fail science class! It's only the beginning of the year and my mom will have me in a head lock before I can even make it to next semester."

"Hey, how about we put school aside and think about how we are going to spend this weekend."

"Hmm. Your right." Sam said as she shut the locker. "How about we spend tonight at your house? You are the one with the whole anime collection."

"Shhh! Don't speak of anime out loud. If someone heard that then we would automatically be placed in with.....the Narutards!"

Randomly, a fat kid with a Naruto head band, a Naruto T-shirt, and gloves started running up the hall way screaming out in awful, hard to understand Japanese - I will translate "I a ninja! I'm is ninja! I r ninja!" -

"I remain independent, GODDAMMIT!" Megan shouted.

"Umm, Megan. The bell is going to ring soon. So, I'm gonna head for class."

"Oh snap! Your right. Listen, meet me after school in the front. We'll walk to my place."

Sam nodded and they both ran off to class.

Now, as their day rolls on Earth, let us take a small trip into...**SPACE! **Not far from the moon, there is a strange spacecraft hovering near. It is the Predator ship! OMG! Let's take a little look inside. The ship is dark, but warm. The floor is hidden under a humid musty fog. Trophies of unearthly animal skulls and human skulls covered the walls of the mysterious ship. The only thing lighting the dark inside was the dim light of the moon. All is quiet. Suddenly, bright blood colored lights flickered and a strange smoky gas spewed out of the bottom sides of the walls. It was almost as if the ship was awaking from a deep sleep.

The spacecraft was alive now and deep in the heart of this ship were several strange, coffin shaped pods. Inside only two of these pods was a strange colored, molting liquid. -Wait, that's not liquid. That's goo! Ewwww!- Just then, a strange form started to appear in this "gooey" substance. The form soon turned into a figure. The dark figure was emerging from the first pod. The figure then became...**A NAKEY PREDATOR!** -Shield your eyes! Shield your- Holy Moley! That thing is huge! Did you know these guys had penises!?! I had no idea! Haha! Jk. He's wearing undies.-

The predator wiped the gooey substance from his face, revealing mandibles and in the middle was a small mouth with a sharp set of teeth. The predator's eyes were small and fairly close to each other. Ringing around his head were long fleshy dreadlocks and on his extremely massive forehead was.....a scar? - Hey, this predator looks really familiar. Could this be Scar?- While interrupting my thought, another figure started to emerge from the other pod. It was another predator. He looked very unique compared to the scarred Predator. His dreadlocks were darker and he seemed angry. On his massive forehead was....a band aid??? -Celtic??? It can't be. You got your head punctured by that alien! * Calls in predator translator and has a quick meeting *

After a quick meeting with the predators and their translator, it turns out Scar's death as well as Celitc's, was a big misunderstanding. During the movie when the alpha alien attacked Celtic and bit him through the head there were two potions in small tubes on the first floor that fell out of his belt when the alien fell through to the second floor. After Celtic was brainless for a few moments and the alien tilted his head up to screech in victory, the two potions rolled down into the hole. As the camera went off screen, one of the potions fell into the alien's open mouth and he exploded. -Lol!- The second potion happened to fall and break onto Celtic's head and heal his whole body. Celtic had to hurry up and run out of the room before all the exploded alien guts melted the rest of his gear and all of his skin! He managed to run of with an alien head and make it to the ship safely off screen. Scar was another story. We all saw his death! how could he be alive? Well, it just so happens that after the baby predalien burst out of Scar's chest Celtic ran into the room and beat it with a shovel . Since Scar and Celtic were such homies, He decided to bring Scar back to life. With the help of the healing potion, a resuscitator and a cookie, Scar began to breathe.

Because Scar and Celtic came back to the ship with proof that they were true warriors, even though they died once, the clan decided to let them stay. Unfortunately, The third predator, did not make it. He would always be remembered as the predator that died first.

Chapter 2 coming soon!


End file.
